the_microsoft_agentfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is the main tritagonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom andBubbles. She's the Toughest Fighter; she's the bravest, most headstrong of the superhero trio. Appearance and Personality Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it. Buttercup also wears white tights and black Mary Jane shoes with her dress. Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. In the episode The City of Clipsville, there is a brief scene where the Girls come across a makeup kit, triggering this memory. Along with this, the Girls imagine a scenario in which they are teenagers and have given up their crime fighting habits, causing the city to be full of chaos, as well as a new look. Unlike her younger counterpart, Buttercup’s hair is clearly longer, and styled in a shoulder length lob with a flip at the ends. She is also shown with eyelashes, bright red lipstick, and a curvier figure. She wears a green crop top with a red number “7” on it, high waisted dark green flared pants with a lighter green bow on the waistline, and dark green shoes. The "teenage" Powerpuff Girls also appear to have flat feet, which their 5-year-old counterparts don't have. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression, get the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen to Me"). However, as displayed in "Bubblevicious", she has enough control so as to not go "overboard" on innocent civilians likeBubbles did, no matter how trivial the offense. She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in the episode "Cootie Gras". In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be that she can curl her tongue (Blossomand Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and a mean streak not displayed by her sisters. She is also shown to bully on her fellow classmate Elmer Sglue, who becomes a mutant paste hostile abnormal eater, which make both Blossom and Bubbles force her to apologize to him. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open-mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, as both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". She also stated in an interview for thePowerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Category:Characters